The primary objective is to determine whether fast neutron therapy is superior to the best current treatment methods in the management of locally advanced malignant tumors. To achieve this goal, prospective randomized clinical trials are under way for a variety of tumor sites. In addition to a continuation of the clinical trial in human cancer, research in physics and radiobiology will be carried out in order to 1) improve neutron treatment techniques and dosage schedules, 2) evaluate population for future clinical trials.